Engaños
by Shin Black
Summary: Takuya sale con ambos gemelos, un dia ve a Kouji besando a su hermano Koichi y luego de una fuerte discucion cortan. La angustia se apodera de el. Podra Kouji Salvarlo? TAKOJI POV takuya


**Engaños**

**P.O.V Takuya**

No estaba conciente de lo que hice pero fue así, al terminar nuestra misión en el Digimundo pude darme cuenta de mis verdadero sentir y pude crear una pareja estable hasta hoy en día. Caminé por las extensas calles mientras que a cada paso, las luces de neón que iluminaban mi barrio se prendían.

¿Cómo llegué a esto? Me pregunté mil veces antes de saber la verdadera respuesta, y es que para los que no saben de lo que hablo, hace ya 6 años atrás, cuando volvimos del mundo digital y después de que Koichi saliera del hospital, Kouji y yo empezamos a tener una relación un poco más estrecha, dado que nos convertimos en buenos amigos y eso me daba más posibilidades de abrir su gélido corazón.

Los años cantaron un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, una noche mientras estabamos en el patio trasero de mi casa le declaré mi amor y allí empezó mi dulce tormento. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez eramos más unidos, aun así se conportaba como el bloque de hielo que solía ser, tanto, que no expresaba sus sentimientos y en un 'Te amo' el no contestaba y solo decia 'idem', pero eso se acabo, si, se acabo para mi, no podía estar con alguien que me ignoraba y nunca me decía lo mucho que me amaba.

Fue ahí cuando me puse de novio con Koichi, aun estando con Kouji. Lo veía muchas veces a escondidas, y aunque entre ellos no sabían que ambos eran mis novios, yo lo sabía y eso me dolía demaciado.

Koichi me daba los mejores besos, mientras Kouji me otorgaba la pasión más desenfrenada para nuestra corta edad. Mientras uno era dulce, el otro era salvado, uno era sumizo y el otro reservado. Aun así lo que no encontraba en uno lo buscaba en el otro, y siempre fue así.

Toqué el timbre pero nadie contesto, supuse que era por lo alto que estaba el volumen de la radio, así que sin más giré la perilla y se abrió magicamente como si estuvieran esperando mi visita. Entre sin temor y caminé por la amplia casa, el perro estaba durmiendo fuera, los sofas estaban mullidos y la TV ensendida. Toqué con mi dedo una parte del sofá mientras daba la vuelta para ver la TV de frente, luego me encaminé directamente al cuarto de los Kouji, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Observé si estaba en el interior por miedo de interrumpir algo y allí lo vi, Koichi encima de Kouji, se estaban besando, quedé helado al ver esa imagen en mi cabeza y saber hace cuanto que me engañaban.

-"Tranquilo Koichi"- musitó Kouji.

Veo como Koichi se acuesta a un lado mientras Kouji le acaricia el cabello, en realidad es algo que nunca pensé ver y sobre todo en dos hermanos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Koichi al ver la cara de preocupación de Kouji.

-"Nada Koichi, ahora vengo"- dijo levantandose de la cama, estaba aun vestido asi que eso me hizo ver que no habían hecho nada.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás chocando mi espalda contra la pared, puedo ver como Koichi duerme y Kouji abre la puerta, no sabía que cara poner cuando estuviera frente a Kouji o que cara pondría el al verme, lo vi salir con su típica cara de 'Que diablos me estas mirando?' y me observó fijamente, ningun razgo se corrió, todos se mantuvieron intactos a cuando abrió la puerta, parecía que no le sorprendía verme.

-"Vamos al Living, no quiero despertar a Koichi"- dijo normalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos al living y yo lo seguí.

Cuando al fin estuvimos parados frente a frente empecé a hablar yo.

-"Así que ahora sales con otro y no me dices"- dije cruzando mis brazos y muy ofendido.

-"Juego el mismo juego que tú, Takuya"- dijo y yo me sorprendí.

-"Qué Juego?"

-"Piensas que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta que te revuelcas conmigo y mi hermano al mismo tiempo! por favor Takuya, no somos niños de 10 años!"- dijo en tono ofensivo.

-"¿Qué? DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS?"- pregunté tratando de zafar.

-"POR DIOS TAKUYA! te vi besandolo hace menos de dos días! y el me lo confirmó"- dijo Kouji señalandome -"ERES UN MALDITO!"- agregó en tono desafiante.

-"Kouji, tránquilo..."- traté de calmarlo, Kouji no es lindo cuando se enoja.

-"SABES QUE TE HE DADO LOS MEJORES AÑOS DE MI VIDA! Y ASÍ ME PAGAS!"- dijo y pude como sus ojos se ponían llorosos, aun así no sedí.

-"NO HUBIERA ANDADO CON KOICHI SI TU POR LO MENOS ME HUBIERAS DICHO QUE ME AMABAS UNA SOLA VEZ!"- dije también empezando a llorar.

-"PUES TAL VEZ SERÍA MEJOR QUE TERMINEMOS TAKUYA!"- dijo y un silencio incomodo empezó a invadir la casa.

-"Pues bien!"- dije y trate de no verle, sino iría corriendo y me revajaría llorando para que me perdonara.

Parece que Kouji obto por la misma medida y obviamente sin nada más que hacer me fui de allí.

----------------------------

Estas últimas semanas han sido las más dolorosas de toda mi vida, corté con Koichi y este empezó a llorar buscando el porqué de mi despedida, yo le dije que no podía seguir mintiendole, seguir mintiendonos, solo buscaba un Kouji en Koichi.

Caminé por las calles en pleno día y entre a un edificio, allí tome el ascensor y sin dudador me diriguí al ultímo piso y luego a la parte alta del edificio. Caminé y pude asomarme para ver como la gente paseaba por debajo. El edificio no tenía muchos pisos, por eso me podían ver perfectamente y algunas personas me observaban incrédulas.

Estaba listo, iba a saltar. Yo, Takuya Kanbara de 16 años iba a darle fin a mi vida en un acto, decirle a dios al mundo mientras observó la fotografía de mi amado. Una voz me saca de mi agonía, mientras veo que abajo, estaba Kouji asustado, mirandome.

-"QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO TAKUYA!"- me gritó.

-"AMARTE!"- dije sin más dispuesto a arrojarme.

-"NO LO HAGAS!"- gritaste -"POR FAVOR"

Suspiré.

-"TIENES 1 MINUTOS PARA SUBIR...SINO LO HACES ME ARROJO"- dije.

Pude ver como entra corriendo, era técnicamente imposible subir tan rápido, como mucho se tarda 3 minutos en subir hasta el piso 15 y luego hallar las escaleras. Pero Kouji lo logró, faltando 4 segundos llegó hacia donde estaba yo.

-"Ta-Takuya"- dijo entrecortadamente y me bajo de donde estaba para mirarlo de frente.

-"Kouji"- musité.

-"No lo hagas Takuya"- dijo acercandose a mi -"He estado pensando...Takuya...tienes razón"

-"...?"

-"Takuya, nunca te dije lo mucho que te amaba, y es normal que uno busque algo así en una relación estable...Takuya"- paró unos segundos.

-"Qué?"- musité esperando una respuesta.

-"te amo"- me dijiste.

Mi mundo al fin vuelve a tener ese brillo que siempre soñé, me abrazaste una vez más como en aquellas épocas de mejores amigos y por primera vez y sin temor, me besaste.

De nuevo mi vida tiene ese brillo, ese brillo azul que me da tu luz.

-------------------------

FIN

--------------------------


End file.
